Skorupi
Skorupi is a Poison/Bug-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into Drapion, starting at level 40. Aqua Orcal Skorupi is one of the original 40 contestants who arrived on the island, coming off as a nice goth girl and immediately being put on the Purple Primeapes and later Team Fun. She is part of Purrloin's Anti-Wingull alliance along with Frillish. In Episode 10, it's revealed that Skorupi is scared of desert ambushes, which she conquered by letting herself get attacked by wild Skorupi, much to her hatred towards Toxicroak. In Episode 16, it turns out Skorupi was Stunky's blind date all along, helping him work up the courage to speak. Skorupi got eliminated in the kitchen challenge, partially because of getting emotional upon arriving in the room where she and Stunky were dating, but also because of the IE. Darkclawumbreon Skorupi aligned with Cranidos in TPWT but later got eliminated because of that alliance. InsaneXmas Skorupi is one of the two goths of the series, the other being Sneasel. They were a couple until Sneasel broke up with Skorupi for being capable of bearing emotions, and because of that, Sneasel and Corsola got eliminated in Episode 13, with Skorupi barely staying in. Since then, Skorupi never played a major role in TPA but managed to stay in as of Episode 31. Levi Skorupi is one of the 40 original contestants who arrived on Total Pokémon Island, coming off as a sincere guy with a thick British accent and immediately being put on the Terrific Terrakions. In Episode 3 (Dodgb... You Know How It Ends), he was hypnotized into joining Gastly's alliance. In Episode 11 (Do Those Microchips Have Salt?), he has Bulbasaur's secret, who hated Venusaur. In return, Poliwag received Skorupi's secret, in which Skorupi explains that he's afraid of evolving into Drapion. Ironically, Skorupi did evolve into Drapion in Episode 30 (Shelter-Pelter), after exposing Gengar for his actions from Episode 29 (A Trip Down Memory Pain). Roman Cavaretta Skorupi is one of the original 40 contestants on Total Pokémon Ride, coming off as forgettable. In Episode 2, Skorupi is put on Team Snubbull. In Episode 6, he starts dating Spinarak. In Episode 10, Skorupi is put on the Claydols along with Spinarak. During the challenge in Episode 16, he tries to help Spinarak when a book fell on her. When Spinarak refused to let him help her, Skorupi left her behind and, when he returned to his team, they immediately blame him for leaving Spinarak behind, forcing them to find her. At elimination, despite Skorupi's reluctance to help Spinarak, he was kept safe over her. However, Spinarak didn't leave before proposing Skorupi a kiss, causing him to evolve into Drapion. The Dark Greninja Skorupi is one of the original contestants, coming off as an female manipulator and first being put on Team Palkia and later Team Zekrom, starting at Episode 5. In the same episode, she finds out about Goomy's timid personality and plans to use it to her advantage. Vanderman128 Skorupi is one of the original 36 campers coming to the island and a current member of the Happy Happinies. Skorupi is often mistreated and not noticed. He is extremely self-aware that he is unnoticeable ever since Episode 1, where he was picked last on the teams. Vaporterra Contrasting the Skorupi in InsaneXmas's show, this Skorupi was the Geoff of the cast and just wanted to have fun, rather than helping out in challenges. Skorupi's love interest was Dratini, despite them being on opposite teams. Skorupi aligned with Yanmega, Goldeen, and Roselia because he thought having an alliance would be fun, but that wasn't necessarily the case. After Skorupi defeated Goldeen in a battle at the end of Episode 11 (So You Think You Can Dance?), Skorupi evolved into Drapion, partially because he wanted to impress Dratini. 451